Handling Change
by GoldenPonyTime
Summary: TwiSpike. After falling into the Waters of Change, how will Spike adjust with his new body? Its hard to not stir up trouble when working with Rarity or Twilight. And.. It seems The Librarian has developed some feelings for him. Updates every Wednesday! ALSO REVIEW.


**Handling Change - Prologue  
**

The Waters of Change – A lake located somewhere among the Everfree Forest. Many bizarre creatures dwell there and many astonishing plants grow there, some blooming once a year, some everyday. But the Water is the reason why it's called 'The Waters of Change.' They say if you swallow, swim or even make contact with it, a part of your body will change, mostly affecting what you touched it with. Though, in this case.. It will be a certain somepony, or someone's whole body.. And it so happens that Twilight Sparkle and her assistant stumbled upon it.

* * *

"Spike! Where did you go? What's that..?.. Paper?"

"TWILIGHT!"

"Spike? SPIKE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! TWILIGHT!"

"I'M COMING SPIKE!" The lavender unicorn Twilight Sparkle, yelled as she ran towards the voice of her dragon assistant Spike. She kept running until she entered a mossy clearing that had a huge lake in the middle of it. The lake was beautiful for many wondrous flowers were blooming and strange creatures were chirping and squeaking. And right on the edge.. was Spike, who was getting dragged into it by a.. monkey?

"_This must be the Waters of Change that Zecora was talking, or should I say rhyming about." _Twilight giggled. "_The Waters of Change, huh? Said to b-" _

"TWILIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP ME!" The baby dragon shrieked, interrupting Twi's mind studies. "AHHH!"

"SORRY SPIKE!" She ran towards him, quickly levitating a branch and hitting the water monkey's head with it. "UGH! Let go of Spike you damn MONKEY!" The monkey tried even harder to pull him down.

"WHATS IT TRYING TO DO?" Spike yelled, digging his purple claws deep into the damp dirt.

"I think it's trying to take you under!" Twilight was looking around for a boulder or something that would delay the monkey to slow down from taking Spike. She was searching frantically for a log, a stick, ANYTHING! "ARGHHHH!" She groaned, frustrated and kicked the ground.

"TWILIGHT! TWI!" Spike called out her name one last time before squeezing his small eyes shut tightly, taking in a huge breath and disappearing under the murky olive water with the monkey.

"SPIKE! SPIKE!" He could hear the unicorn's voice desperately shouting his name faintly as he got pulled deeper and deeper through the water. "Twi..Light…" He tried to yell but instead sucked in a ton of gross water.

* * *

"Mr Spike? Mr Spike? Hello~ Are you awake?"

Spike groaned, rubbing his forehead and slowly opened his eyes. "Yeh..Spike..Me.." He looked around but all he could see was blurriness though he could picture out a gold unicorn standing by him. "Doctor.. Stables?

"Ahh, good you're awake. Can't believe you're Spike. Any who you've got no major injuries, no broken bones, no amnesia- at least it seems like it. Everything looks fine except for a slight-"

"Spike!" A voice interrupted.

"Pinkie.. Pie?" Spike mumbled.

One by one, 6 ponies spilled in. "How is he doctor?" "Anything wrong?" "Is he gonna need surgery?" "Whats the hospital bill?" many voices were heard and questions were 'shoved' into Dr Stables face. Because of all this noise, Spike's ears were ringing."Don't worry! There's nothing wrong with him except for.. Um.. A change in his.. appearance, as you can see.." Dr Stable announced. Phew! The ponies sighed and wiped off the sweat on their foreheads. Stable chuckled and said "I'll leave you all to catch up with my patient." And he trotted out of the hospital room, leaving the 6 ponies (at least that's what Spike could portray) alone with him.

"Oh my Spikey Wikey! Are you alright?" "What happened to you?" "You're not in pain right?"  
"Woah Nelly ladies! Ah think Twi' an' Spike should explain what exactly happened." Stated the southern accented mare, Applejack. She turned her head towards the door where Twilight stood. She was staring absently at the tiled floor. "Twi'? You alrigh' Sugarcube?"

"Oh." Twilight was surprised when she saw that 6 pairs of eyes, including Spike's, were focused on her. She trotted next to the remote-controlled bed (it enabled Spike to sit up), gave him a small smile and sat down on one of the leather chairs. "Well, er.. I brought Spike with me to The Waters of Change ..yes there.. to do some research about the plants that breed there.." Twilight slowly explained the situation that had occurred. Because of how slow (and should I say, how detailed) she was telling them, by the time she had reached the end, it was well into the afternoon and way past visiting hours but no-pony cared, not even the nurses and doctors that went past. "And well, I called you guys to help pull him out." She turned to face Spike who had remained silent throughout the story. "You were near.. –gulp- death if we hadn't brought you to the hospital."

"And that's why you look like that." Rainbow Dash commented with a grotesque look on her face. She wasn't actually disgusted though.

Spike was confused about what she had said. "Thiss- AHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY CELESTIA." He had looked down at what he thought were his small claws but were actually 2 hooves! "H- Hooves?!" Spike stammered. "HOOVES?!" He yanked off the blankets over him and looked down at his body. It wasn't his normal 'dragon body'. Instead.. It was a pony's body. Right to the very last detail, Spike had definitely changed to a pony, except for a pair of dragon wings on his back. "I'm.. A.. Pony."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yup, this is my new (3rd) story, Handling Change. Its TwiSpike... Since this is just the prologue, its a bit short. Be sure to review! _

_The Waters of Change, I made up.  
_

_For AppleJack x Rainbow Dash fans, head on over to my other fanfic - 'Stay'_

_Thanks for reading!  
Golden._


End file.
